1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved knife that has a bulb mounted therein to make use of the knife more convenient.
2. Description of Related Art
A knife is usually used in various fields. However, sometimes the light at the work site is poor, which causes the cutting operation to be difficult.